mi dulce enfermera
by yokosann
Summary: colonello y lal ya estan casados y viven juntos. ..ahora comparten una casa como marido y mujer...hoy lal de da cuenta que colonello esta enfermo y von ña pasienvia y amor que tiene hacia el debera cuidarlo hasta que mejore...lo que no sabe es que gracias a eso sus sentimientos cimienzan a florecer


( _ **hola antes de comenzar aclaro que khr ni sus personajes me pertenece le pertenece a su creador**_ _ **espero que les guste mi historias...)**_

mi dulce enfermera

Era un día hermoso donde los pequeños pero molestos rayos de sol llegaba a los ojos de la arcobaleno de defectuosa haciendo que se despertara. Al mirar al lado vio a su esposo quién dormía con una respiración muy agitada sudaba mucho y su cara ardía en fiebre es claro estaba enfermo.

La chica rápidamente se levanto de la cama y fue al baño por paños de agua y balde con agua para bajarle la fiebre.

El chico al sentir algo frío en su rostro se abrió sus ojos con dificultad y miro a la chica quién tenía cara de preocupada

Colonello: lal?...no me siento bien...-dice con voz ronca y desgastada-

Lal: tranquilo solo descansa y yo iré a preparar una sopa de pollo para que mejores

Colonello: olle lal y sí me das otro tipo de remedio-dice picaronamente con una sonrisa algo débilñ-

Lal: callate idiota!...s-solo preocupante en descansar! Creo que la fiebre te afecto la cabeza!-dice sonrojada- es mejor que descanses yo te iré a prepararte la sopa le dice comenzando a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta y luego irse-

Al rato después lal entra a la habitación con la sopa y ve que su esposo estaba dormido haciendo que la chica de cabellos azules se sonrojada para luego acercarse a el dejar la bandeja en la mesita y despertarlo con delicadeza.

Lal: hey! Colonello despierta...-dice moviéndolo con suavidad-

Colonello: que ocurre lal?...-dice soñoliento y aun con voz ronca-

Lal: ten...te traje un poco de sopa...

Colonello: gracias cariño-dijo el rubio sonriendo debil y levemente-

Lal: Solo comete la sopa...-le dice bastante sonrojada-

Colonello: no puedo me duele el cuerpo...-dice al tratar de moverse-me tendrás que dar en la boca...-dice para luego abrir la boca como niño pequeño-

Lal: Q-QUE?!-suspira resignada-...esta sera la primera y ultima vez que lo hago entendido?-dice sonrojada para comenzar a soplar la comida y darle la comida en la boca-

Colonello: esta bien lal...-dice entretenido para luego abrir la boca-

Al rato después...

Lal: valla!! al menos de hambre no morirás...-le dice dejando el plato vacío aun lado- deberías descansar un rato mas...yo iré a comprar algunas cosas...

Colonello: lal...-dice tomándola de la muñeca débilmente y con dificultad-...quedate aquí con migo...

Lal:-lo mira sorprendida-...Colonello...

Colonello: quiero pasar mas tiempo con tigo lal...-dice con la respiración agitada-

Lal: esta bien pero solo por un rato...pero antes cambiate esa ropa sudada...-dice para ir a buscarle ropa limpia-

Colonello: esta bien...-dice mientras trata de sentarse en la cama con dificultad-

Lal:Colonello!-le grita al ver el esfuerzo del chico-espera te ayudare...-dice a ayudarlo a sentarse-ven quitate la polera...

Colonello: eh?...-lo mira con picardía y risa traviesa-

Lal: ES PARA CAMBIARTE LA ROPA IDIOTA!!-dice avergonzada-

Colonello: lo se!...lo se! No te enojes lal- se comienza a reír avergonzado-

Lal:-molesta por los comentarios de su ahora esposo le cambia la polera sonrojada y en silencio-

Colonello: Lal...gracias...-de dice tocando su cara-

Lal: de nada...Colonello...para eso estoy después de todo soy tu esposa y yo...yo te amo...-dice desviando la mirada-

Colonello: espera que?...no escuche bien...

Lal: no-no te hagas el que no escuchaste!!...no lo repetiré!!

Colonello: anda lal...solo una vez mas...por favor...-le pone cara de niño bueno-

Lal:-suspira resignada-esta bien!...TE AMO...-dice con firmeza y seriedad-

Colonello: yo igual te amo lal...-dice para luego tomar su rostro y besarla hasta quedar sin aliento haciendo que se separaran-ven...acuestate con migo a descansa un rato-

Lal: -lo mira sea confiada- para luego rendirse- esta bien...-dice recortándose al lado del chico-

Colonello: te amo mi enfermera hermosa...

Lal: yo igual te amo...Colonello...-dice quedándose dormida-

Colonello: -me siento feliz que me lo digas lal...-se queda dormido-

Hací los dos chicos durmieron descansaron toda la tarde y a veces hacían una que otra travesura(ustedes saben de que hablo 7w7).

Después de un par de hora lal fue a preparar la cena y ceno junto con su marido en la habitación.

luego de eso lal le tomo la temperatura a Colonello y para su sorpresa ya se le habían bajado...

Lal:valla tu temperatura ha bajado mucho creo que te mejoras...-dice mirando el termómetro

Colonello:eso fue por el gran cuidado de mi linda enfermera y su remedio fue bastante efectivo...-dice pervertidamente-

Lal:callate idiota mira que si paso fue porque tu comenzaste !!-le dice nerviosa-

Colonello:jeje pero en ningun momento me detuviste o si!

Lal:Diablos...e-es mejor que descanses!...yo me ire a dar una ducha-le dice para luego entrar al baño-

Colonello:jeje...esta bien...

Lal:descansa colonello-le sonrie y cierra la puerta-

Al dia siguiente lal habia despertado primero y reviso la temperatura de arcobaleno quien parecia mejor,el chico al sentir ah la chica comenzo a hacer gemidos de dolor comenzando a murmurar que le dolia lal se acerca con delicadeza y le pregunta

Lal:que te duele coronello?

Colonello:el corazón...-le dice con suavidad-

Lal:el corazón??-dice algo confundida y preocupada-

Colonello:sí...porque u me lo robaste...-la mira con una sonrisa en su rostro-

(awww que lindo no?)

Lal: i-idiota!! No me preocupes así!!! -dice para luego pegarle en la cabeza-

Colonello: lo siento lal no fue mi intención preocuparte -dice para luego abraza desde la caderas-gracias por cuidar de mi lal

Lal:no tienes porque agradeceme colonello después de todo ahora soy tú esposa...-dice para luego depositarse un beso-

Después de aquel día colonello entendió que no importa que tan enfermo estuviera sabía que lal siempre sería su dulce enfermera y cuidaría de el

(N/A: HOLA A TODOS

BUENO CREO QUE ME QUEDÓ ALGO CORTO,PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y CUALQUIER CRÍTICA SEA POSITIVA O NEGATIVA ME LE DEJAN EN LOS COMENTARIOS)


End file.
